Rose Winchester
by criminalmindsloverforever
Summary: Crowley had been on the lookout for an illegitimate Winchester for awhile now. An extra pawn he could use to grab the brothers by the short and curlies. He'd been focusing on Dean Winchester, him being the more promiscuous brother, but Sam's accident had fallen into Crowley's lap quite nicely.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose." A voice that she had at one point found comfort in now sent terror through her. "I can smell you." Rose pretended that he was lying, tightening her hold on the tranquilizer gun in her free hand. It was her only weapon against him, and she only had one shot at it. This wasn't the first time it worked for her and so far, its kept her alive, but she knew it wouldnt last forever, he would find a way around it eventually.

Her other arm was wrapped around Julian, holding him closely to her chest, not only was she trying to comfort the baby, but herself as well. She could see his shadow underneath the door and her lungs seemed to freeze. She fought the urge to squeeze her eyes shut and forced herself to calm down enough for her hands to stop shaking.

At this point, he was playing with her, taunting her. He wanted Rose to understand that it was over, that the last year of running and hiding was for nothing, that he was going to forcefully shove his blood down her throat.

He let his teeth elongate, filling out the empty space in his mouth before wrapping his hand around the doorknob. He could already taste her pulse on his tongue, her scent was just as sweet as he remembered, and he couldnt wait for her to join him, her and their child.

He pulled the door open, not expecting the dart filled with Deads man Blood to shoot at him, but her unsteady hand caused it to graze his neck, sending only a small dose into his system and he faltered. Rose took that opportunity to shove past him, holding the baby tightly to her side, she only made it half way across the room before he caught her, causing the boy to fall from her grasp as he tossed her into the wall on the other side of the room. Roses body hit the wall and it felt like every joint in her body cracked. Her thoughts were fuzzy and the little air she had in her lungs dissipated. The sound of the babys crying brought her out of her confusion. He was on top of her before she even realized where she landed. Dont move.

His eyes were zoned on the gash from where her head hit the wall. It was like everything he came here for was put on the back burner, all he cared about was the blood that leaked from her. She tried pushing him off, she shoved and hit, but nothing moved him. He pressed his nose into the gash and took a deep breath, caressing the edges of her ripped skin. He leaned back, the red liquid smudged against his skin, his mouth filled with teeth that shouldnt be in a humans mouth, then again, they werent.

His finger caressed her forehead, like he didnt want to disturb the blood but couldnt help himself before bringing it to his lips. She looked back to the screaming infant, Julian were looking at her with wide eyes, not understanding what was going on, horrified.

"Everything's going to be alright." She said it more for herself then for him, not that it calmed anyone in the room. While she was looking at him she noticed the dart that had missed him, still full of blood. It was then that she felt him press his mouth to the wound on her head, she could feel his teeth scraping against her skin, his tongue moving over the cut in a fast motion. She reached for the dart, her fingers barely grasping it before she shoved it into the back of his neck. A solid second passed by before he went limp on top of her.

"Okay, okay, okay." She repeated the words as she shoved him off her. She checked on Julian, once she was satisfied that he was physically fine, she grabbed their bags and got the hell out of dodge.

000

Rose wasnt sure if this was still a good idea, but she didnt have much of a choice. The last year had been filled with dead ends, cold trails, a homicidal monster baby daddy and his monster family. She didnt know what she was looking for, she didnt know where to look for it and she didnt know what to do if she found it. Yet here she was, bouncing her foot up and down in the diner booth, waiting for the man who promised her the information she was looking for.

Julian was sleeping in his car seat carrier, he seemed to be okay after what happened, Rose noticed some bruising on his arm and shoulder and Rose was prying to whatever god there was, that everything else was fine. He was sleeping fine; his temperament hadnt changed, and he was nursing normally so she wasnt too worried. Rose on the other hand was pretty beaten up. Her eye was almost swollen shut when she had woken up that morning, the only thing that made it deflate enough to open it was her icing it for almost three hours. Her forehead was still split open, it was going to scar really ugly unless she sucked it up and gave herself some stitches. Her body ached and her head throbbed, but she had things to do. For now, she kept it covered up with a large bandage.

She anxiously sipped at her water, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her gaze constantly shifting from the door to her son. It took about ten minutes for someone who she felt like fit the description to walk through the door. Crowley scanned the tables until Rose made eye contact with him. He smiled.

"Rose, I presume." His British accent sounded more pronounced in person then it had on the phone, but the friendly person she had spoken to over the phone was now making her skin crawl and her stomach tighten.

"Yes." She extended her hand for him to shake, not knowing how else she should greet him, but his hand felt cold. "Thank you for coming."

"Why of course, Im always willing to help a young girl connect with her father, Its Samul Winchester youre looking for, correct?" He questioned. Rose was a little surprised as how quickly he was getting to the point. No small talk whats so ever. Rose nodded, "and do you have any documentation that proves your relation to him?"

"Oh," she pulled at her purse that sat between her and the car seat in the booth, pulling out her birth certificate and giving it to Crowley who looked it over with a fine eye, looking for anything that made it less believing. He'd been on the lookout for an illegitimate Winchester for awhile now. An extra pawn he could use to grab them by the short and curlies. He'd been focusing on Dean Winchester, him being the more promiscuous brother, but Sam's accident had fallen into Crowleys lap quite nicely. "This is all I have." She said slowly, noticing the critical look on his face.

"This will do." He said, looking back up at the girl, his eyes moving to the car seat. He couldnt see the baby from the angle he was sitting at. He smiled, two Winchesters for the price of one. Crowley tucked the document into the chest pocket of his suit, smiling at her once more, but this smile made her throat tighten up and she found herself reaching for the car seat subconsciously, her fingers brushing past the plastic handle and moving to touch the child. She rested her hand on the babys leg over the blanket. "Do you know if he is aware of your existence?"

"I dont think he is." She frowned at his wording, "my mom told me that he traveled around a lot when she met him. She said he had a really dangerous life and she didn't want me to get caught up in it, or to break his family apart by making him choose." Rose took another long sip of her water, looking around for the waitress, wanting to order her food.

"Where is your mother?"

"She was killed almost two years ago."

"So, you've been on your own?" He frowned slightly, this seemed to good to be true. An untrained Winchester, all alone with no one to protect her? It was to early in the year for Christmas.

"Yes." The hairs on the back of her neck were still prickling, her stomach still churning. Crowley looked at her for a long time, he could see traces of Sam in her face. His eyes, his light brown hair, she had the same puppy look to her face that he often saw in Sam. Even if she wasn't his, her birth certificate and her face alone would be enough for them to question her paternity, it would work in the upcoming trade off he was about to make.

Crowley reached across the table, grabbing her arm tightly before she could snatch it away. Rose gasped, ripped her arm from his hand, but they were no longer in the diner. They were in the back seat of a car. Julian was still asleep in his seat between her and Crowley. "My apologies for the abrupt nature of our travels, but you see, I'm on a limited schedule."

"What?" Rose rapidly glanced around, "How?" Her head whipped to Crowleys face, her chest rising and falling in deep, yet unfulfilling breaths. Rose quickly grabbed the handle to Julians car seat and went to open the car door.

"Ah ah ah." Crowley snapped his fingers and Rose found her body being crushed against the back of the seat. She could hardly breathe, her chest felt like it was collapsing upon itself. "As long as you do as I say, there is a good chance this will all work out for you. Now, I'm going to let you out and you're going to follow me inside, the grownups are going to have a discussion and decide what will be done with you. If you're good, no harm will come to the baby, step out of line and I'll remove every organ from his tiny body, and you will be forced to consume them." The weight against her chest disappeared suddenly. "Do you understand?" He asked. Rose couldn't think of words, or anything but the threat that played though the man's lips, but he wasnt a man, he couldn't be a man. "Good, get out." He flicked his fingers outward and the door opened.

Rose's body moved without her permission, her hand lifting the car seat, "Leave the seat, its awfully bulky." Rose froze for a second before her shaking fingers unbuckled the straps and she pulled the baby out, rewrapping him in his blanket. The air felt cool and crisp against her bare skin as she climbed out of the car. It had been warm in California; her shorts didn't offer much protection and neither did her crop-top, her only saving grace being the flannel shirt shrugged over the shirt on her way out of the motel. Rose pulled the thin fabric over her exposed midriff, turning to see Crowley waiting on her, another girl standing next to him. "Need I remind you of the rules?" He asked. Rose gulped, pulling the baby closer to her as she walked in his direction. She should have listened to her gut.

The ground underneath her was an old road, obviously hadn't been paved in a while and the surrounding structures had the same abandoned feel. Rose felt the pit in her stomach getting deeper, her feet didn't want to move. Branden must have thrown her into the wall a little too hard, this had to be one hell of a bad dream, a concussion induced hallucination.

Crowley led her up onto a dilapidated porch of what appeared to be a church. She licked her lips as she stepped over a broken board. Crowley held the door open for Rose and the other girl. Rose stepped inside just in time to see a man thrust a knife into another mans chest. Rose gasped, looking to Crowley for his reaction, she found nothing.

"Hello Boys." Crowleys voice was cold but not as detached as he had been with her in the car. Rose couldn't take her eyes off the man who killed the other. After the body dropped, Rose could see the blade better, the first word that came to mind was barbaric, it looked like it was made from some kind of bone. The man made eye-contact with Rose who dropped hers.

"Dean, youre looking well, lets just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors, where's your angel?" The comment didn't make any sense to Rose, nothing about this situation made sense to her. Obviously, Crowley wasn't human, but they only unhuman thing that Rose had encountered was Branden, a vampire, and he couldn't do the things that Crowley had done. Rose should have assumed if Vampires existed, other things did too.

"Ask your mother." Dean responded. "Whose?" Dean nodded to Rose. Crowley glanced to her as well.

"We'll get to her in a moment."

"Let Channing go!" Another one of the guys said, he was standing slightly behind another man with long hair, taking the attention off of Rose and onto the other girl standing next to Crowley.

"That's not Channing, Kevin, not anymore."

"What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course, its Channing, Kev. The last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what, come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to whats-the-point U." Rose could see the uncertainty on Kevin's face and the plain hostility on the faces of the other men. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Crowley kept talking. "I'll even sweeten the deal for you Winchesters." Rose's eye widened at the name. Crowley smirked at her reaction, Rose found herself taking a step back. "Tell them your name darling."

Rose made no move to respond to his request. Her throat was too tight to form any words. When it became clear that she wasnt going to listen, Crowleys patience visibly began to thin. "Think back to our previous conversation before you start blatantly ignoring me!" He yelled.

"Rose." She said quickly and quietly.

"Your full name."

"Winchester, Rose Winchester." She saw varying levels of reaction from the other people in the room. Dean seemed to tense up, confusion and disbelief took over his features. The other man with the longer hair took a step towards Crowley, looking at her up and down, his eyes going between her and the baby in her arms.

"Ah yes." Crowley looked over the room and clapped his hands together before reaching into his chest pocket for her birth certificate. He held it out in front of him like he was reading off a winner to some contest and cleared his throat. "Would you like to know who the lucky Winchester is? Or would you rather find out yourselves?" When neither of the brothers answered he looked down to the document and smirked. "Moose. I understand its too late in the year for me to wish you a happy Father's Day, but if you make the right decision, you'll have many more to celebrate with your lovely daughter."

"Wait a second, were just supposed to believe that she's Sam's? Really?" Dean scoffed, "you honestly think we're that gullible?"

"Would you like to read her birth certificate?"

"Those can be easily faked." Dean countered.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked, looking over her visible injuries.

"As much as I would like to take credit, the wounds were not of my doing." Crowley answered. "And Dean, you can test her all you like, on your own time though. Sam? Kevin? What will it be?" Kevin answered first, his attention hadn't strayed from his girlfriend.

"I'll do it."

"Kevin." Dean's warning tone was rough, and Rose gulped at the sound. Crowley stepped forward and Dean raised his bone knife only for Crowley to snap his fingers, causing the knife to glow a deep red before Dean dropped it, a slew of curses raining from his mouth.

"Well done Kevin."

"I'll go get my things." Kevin disappeared behind Sam and Dean to another room in the church. Crowley looked to Rose.

"See darling? That wasnt nearly as bad as you thought it would be. Now was it?" He held out her birth certificate towards her, coming close enough to her that she moved back. Dean came and plucked the document out of Crowleys grasp, looking it over himself, holding it up to the light, like that would tell him if it was real or not.

Crowley looked back to where Kevin had gone, calling after him before moving to find Kevin himself. Dean came up close to Rose, not seeming to register her discomfort, or if he did, it was disregarded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flask. Normally, he would have simply splashed it on her, but the sleeping baby in her arms was enough to make him think better of that.

"Give me you hand." He said. Roses eyes widened, she didn't move. He sighed, "not going to hurt you, give me your hand." He repeated. Sam was still staring at her. Rose tentatively reached her hand out and he poured the contents onto her skin. They heard a scream, but it didn't come from Rose, it came from the back of the building followed by Kevin's voice.

"Sam and Dean, run!" Rose was ushered forwards by Dean, Sam was ripped out of his shock and they rushed to the Impala outside. Dean pushed Rose into the backseat urgently, Julian woke up abruptly, his face turning a bright red and his lungs making an appearance. Kevin jumped in seconds later, shutting the door just in time for Dean to throw the car in reverse and peel out of the drive way.

**Please tell me if you would like to read more! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose didn't know what to do. She didn't want to speak with anyone in the car, not Kevin, who was silently brooding next to her, or the two men in the front seat. It had taken an obnoxious amount of time to calm Julian down, every time his mouth opened, Rose's stomach would cramp and twist, her eyes moving to the man she'd seen jam a knife into someone. Rose didn't know what happened to make Dean kill the man, she didn't even know if that man had been a man, but she didn't want her crying baby to ignite any of that anger.

Julian ate a little and calmed down, Rose had hoped he would fall back asleep, but he stubbornly wrinkled his fingers into the fabric of her shirt and made his disapproval of the situation known.

Deans driving was another thing that was making her stomach churn. It didn't help that Julian didn't have a car seat, so if they did get into a crash, the only thing that was protecting him was her arms. Sam kept looking at her over his shoulder, at first she hadn't noticed it, but after feeding Julian, she began to notice the looks. She didn't know the emotion behind them, but she was guessing it was on the same scale as confused or shocked. Rose couldn't keep track of the time, but after a while, Julian fell back to sleep against her chest and the sun came up and Dean pulled into a gas station. Turning the car off as his cell phone began to ring.

"Yeah?" He looked to Sam for a second, "wrong number." He hung up, "automated bastards." He stretched his arm over the back of the front seat and turned around. "Alright, anyone want anything?" He looked at Rose for a long moment, she met his eyes for half of that time before turning her gaze downwards. "Eh, Rose? Right?" She nodded. Dean looked to Sam, not really knowing what to do about the teenager.

"Uh, do you, does the baby need anything?" Rose looked down at the sleeping kid.

"Diapers, I had some but they got left at the restaurant when Crowley did I don't know what he did." Her voice sounded thick to her ears and she cleared her throat. Sam and Dean shared another look. "He took his car seat too."

"We can get another car seat soon." Sam said, Dean wrinkled his nose at the thought of a car seat in the impala, "did you leave anything else that you really need? We can get you more clothes and stuff." She thought about it. Her phone was in her back pocket and she was suddenly thankful for getting the wallet case, so she had her IDs and social. Dean had her birth certificate. She shook her head. "Alright here." Sam handed her a credit card. "Get anything you want." She started to shake her head, "I insist." Her fingers shook as she took the plastic, and nothing could have stopped her from rushing out of the back seat as she did.

She found what she needed inside of the gas station,, but they were really cheap she knew that Julian wasn't going to like them. There wasn't a lot of selection of food she could eat, so she settled for some yogurt and some safe looking tail mix. The package said it was only dried nuts and fruits, but it still made her a little uneasy, if she hadn't been starving, she wouldn't have tested it.

Rose could sense the displeasure of the woman at the register as she rang up her items. It wasnt an unfamiliar look, it didnt help that Rose looked even younger then she was, not that 16 was great, but still. Rose around the building towards the restrooms when she came out, only to find Dean behind the corner, he had been walking back towards the car and they almost ran into one another.

"Sorry. " She said quickly.

"You're cool. You about ready to go?" Rose really had to look up at him. She wasnt exactly sure how tall he was, but he was almost a full foot taller then her.

"Um where are we going?" He was looking at her face, a frown forming on his.

"Rhode Island. What happened to your face, looks like you need some stitches. We can take care of that when we stop, your eye looks a little swollen to." Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"I hit a wall."

"You ran into a wall?"

"No I guess you could call it being thrown." He grunted.

"Cowley threw you into a wall?" Rose shook her head. Julian made a noise, telling Rose he was uncomfortable, she guessed he wanted changed. Dean gave the baby an almost scared look. "I'll let you uh, take care of the kid." He nodded to her before walking back towards the car. She didn't realize how tense she was until he walked away. Rose shook her head to clear it before moving into the bathroom.

000

"What do you mean do with her?" Sam asked as he pumped the gas.

"We can't exactly hunt down the Demon tablet and dodge Crowley with an untrained teen age baby mama."

"Crowley's already used her for leverage, whats going to stop him from doing it again. And-"

"And what?"

"He said-"

"You don't honestly believe that she's your kid? Sam, come on."

"I need to at least do a DNA test before we just go drop her off somewhere. Until we, until I know for sure, Crowley will always be able to hold her over my head. Think about it Dean, an untrained Winchester is like, like gold to monsters and demons." Dean blew a long breath out of his nose.

"And what if she is yours?"

"Then I don't know Dean. She's coming back, shut up."

Rose climbed in the back seat without looking at either of the brothers. She opened the yogurt and Julian reached for it. "Hey!" She held it away from him. "This is mine."

"What's his name?" Kevin asked her. He still looked like he was boiling with anger.

"Julian." The baby looked at Kevin with wide eyes, completely forgetting about his mother's yogurt. A few seconds later, both brothers got into the front seats, Sam looked at her quickly, also catching the baby's eye. The infant gave him a toothless gummy grin and Sam smiled back.

"How old is he?" Rose swallowed a bite of her food, glancing down at Julian.

"He's about five months old." She did the math in her head, "he'll be six months in about two weeks." He grabbed for her food again and she held it away, she knew he wanted to put something in his mouth, but all of his teething rings were inside his car seat. Thankfully he didn't seem to be in any pain, and she hoped she'd be able to get him something before he got to cranky.

It looked like Sam wanted to talk some more, but he didn't. Rose was still anxious about the whole thing. Yes, she had been looking for her father, but she didn't know what just happened with Crowley, or the other men and she wanted to ask, at the same time though, she didn't want to.

A few hours later, they stopped at a little outside café. Rose bit on the inside of her cheek as they climbed out of the car. Dean lead them to a chair closest to where they had parked the Impala. Dean went up to the front and brought back some menus. "You good?" Sam saw the look on Rose'a face as she looked over the options, Julian was pulling at the menu from her lap.

"They don't have anything gluten free. I mean there's salads but," She frowned, looking at the small space inside where they cooked the food, "there's probably all kinds of cross contamination." Dean's attention shot up from his menu.

"What the hell is gluten? Is that even a real word?"

"It's a protein found in wheat, rye, barley and a few other things." Sam answered, looking a little confused. "You can't eat gluten?"

"I have celiac disease." She said shyly. Dean's eyebrows furrowed while realization came over Sam's face. He too looked over the options.

"Uhh. um. I can ask about the salads." He stood up from the table and walked towards the counter before Rose could say anything. Dean was still looking at her, she couldn't read his expression.

"What happens if you eat gluten?"

"I'm in unbearable pain for a long time. Basically, my stomach attacks itself until all of the gluten is out of my system. I throw up, I. it's gross. I'd rather not go through it."

"There's no cure?"

"The cure is not eating Gluten." Rose said, sighing.

"What about Pie?"

"I can eat gluten free pie." Sam came back.

"The chef said he'd make sure the food wouldn't come into contact with anything that would make you sick."

"Salad dressing could have it too." Rose said quickly.

"They're not putting anything on it accept vegetables." He assured. Rose was a little impressed that Sam knew what Celiac was, she usually had to explain it, she was also surprised that the kitchen was so quick to adhere to the restriction, people were so uneducated and assumed it was part of the fad people have started.

Julian was enamored by Sams hands; he was able to grab one of them while Rose was looking at her phone. Sam had been caught off guard by the baby, but quickly smiled at him. Julian pulled on the fingers, bringing them up to his mouth.

"Hey." Rose unwrapped the baby's hand, "what are you doing?"

"He's okay." Rose glanced at Sam and back down at the kid.

"Don't put other peoples hands in your mouth!" She knew it was useless. He didn't understand and he wouldn't for quite a while. It was hard enough keeping him away from germs, it wasn't like she could take him to the doctor if he got sick. Julian didn't seem to be moved by her words or tone, just reached for her phone that she had set on the table.

"I'm gonna put in our orders. Y'all know what you want?" It took Dean waving a hand in Kevin's face to get him to respond.

"I don't care" Dean grunted but walked away. Rose gave Kevin a standoffish look, he didn't seem very stable to her, granted he seemed to know the girl whose neck got snapped. Sam saw her gaze and tried to think of something to talk about.

"Where's your mom?" He asked, "she's probably worried about you."

"Um," Rose turned her head towards Sam. "She was killed almost two years ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Rose began to wonder if they knew about Vampires. They knew about whatever Cowley was, surely they should know about Vampires. Granted she didn't know what Crowley was, so who knows what they know.

"If you don't mind me asking," Sam said cautiously, "how did she die?"

"She um" Rose sighed. "It's kind of hard to believe."

"You saw what happened earlier, we live with the unbelievable." He gave her a comforting smile. Rose looked at him for a long time.

"She was killed by vampires." Rose expected him to scoff at her, but his face didn't show any signs of disbelief.

"This was two years ago?"

"Almost."

"What have you been doing for the last two years? Have you been staying with family?"

"No, they, the vampires, had me for a little while but I got away. I've been running from them and looking for you." Dean came back at that moment with all the food.

"Is that what happened to your face?" Rose nodded. "How did you get away?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to imagine her fighting off a group of vampires.

"I had a tranquilizer gun with dead man's blood. But it was with the rest of my things."

"Vampires?" Dean asked at the mention of the blood. "Thought we were messing with demons."

"Do you know why they're after you?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother. Rose wasn't sure she really wanted to delve into all of that.

"One of them is Julian's father. He wants to turn me and then Julian when he's older." Dean's face contorted into something of disgust.

"Vampires can have kids?" Dean asked.

"No, he wasn't a vampire when I had him, well, not when I got pregnant. I, its a long story." She shook her head.

"Its okay." Sam cut off Dean before he could say anything else. "You can talk about it later."

"How many vampires?" Dean asked, ignoring the look Sam gave him.

"Eight. I think it will take them a while to find me though. I was in California when he found me last time." Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Okay, lets put the vamps on the back burner for now." Dean said, "if they show up, well gank 'em, but for right now, we gotta find the tablet and take care of that." Rose understood the first part of his statement.

"But," Sam said, giving his brother a look before turning to Rose, "we'll take care of the vampires at some point." He smiled. "The tranks were a really good idea." Dean nodded in agreement, taking a bite out of his burger.

"I want to go check on my mom." Kevin said after there was a break in the other conversation. Dean gave him a double glance and Rose could sense the shift in mood.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? You're kidding me."

"What? Is it too much to ask if we can swing by and check on my mom?"

"Swing by? That's like a days drive in the opposite direction. You do know that right?" Dean leaned forward, angerly chewing on his food.

"Yes. I understand were in a hurry."

"Okay, well, then, whats the problem?" Dean leaned back, slightly relaxing.

"Channing's broken neck is my problem!" Rose flinched at his tone. "As in, I'd rather not see my mom twisted into a corkscrew."

"Kids got a point Dean." The look Dean gave his brother wasn't a happy one.

"You stay out of this- Talk to..." Dean pointed at Rose a stuttered a few times, "The other kid!"

"Rose?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Kevin, your mom is fine."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because Crowley needs her to be. That place is probably to chalk full of demon bodyguards right now. You really wanna show up on a silver platter? They'll pounce on you."

"That's supposed to make me feel better? My mom surrounded by demons?" Rose sympathized with Kevin, if her mom hadn't already been killed, she would be fighting for the same thing. The only thing that would have made her hesitate to run to her mothers side was the safety of her son. Then she reminded herself, that if they went to check on his mom, then she and Julian would also be heading straight for the demons and it made her rethink her position. She turned her attention to her salad.

"She's bait. Plain and simple, right now, we've got Crowley by the short and curlies, okay? All we need is to find the tablet, whip up the spell -boom!- sunshine and sandy beaches."

"Dean, my mom'a all alone. She's surrounded by demons. Can you seriously not understand why I want to make sure shes okay?" Dean gave his bother a look, trying to ask for help. Sam shrugged. Dean mumbled a few curse words before throwing his hand in the air.

"What about the baby? And Rose." Dean said, seeing a flaw in the plan. "We can't bring a baby to the demons."

"We can get a motel, demon proof it and they can stay there while we check on Mrs. Tran." Sam offered, looking at the slightly scared look on Rose's face. "They won't be alone for more then an hour or two." Dean nodded slowly.

"That'll work."

000

Rose took a shower after they brothers and Kevin left her alone in the motel room. It felt a little nice to be alone for a little while. She hadn't been around people for that long in over a year. Her social skills were a little rusty.

The talk of demons and some weird tablet was foreign and slightly overwhelming to her, but they were nice. That was probably what surprised her the most. She got out of the shower, dressed back in the same clothes she'd been in before and climbed into one the beds, laying Julian against her chest. She propped the pillows so she wouldn't roll over.

"Rosemarie!" Her mothers voice boomed around the small two-bedroom home, echoing off the walls as the front door slammed shut. Rose was confused about the change in scenery, the motel room was gone, replaced with the walls of her old home. A younger version of herself came storming through the hall, her mother close behind her. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Allison was still in her hospital scrubs, her shoes squeaking softly against the hardwood floors.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I thought I told you to stay away from that boy?" Allison caught up with her daughter and grabbed onto her arm, tuning her around. "He's to old for you!"

"It's only four years." Rose shot back, "people date people four years older all the time!"

"Yeah, when their adults. You're 14. 18-year-old boys should be dating girls their own age. Not sniffing around after kids."

"I'm not a kid."

"Yes, you are." Allison nearly growled the words, trying to drill them in her daughters head. "I don't care if you have a boyfriend, but why can't you talk to boys your own age. Branden doesn't want to date you; he wants to take advantage of you because you don't know any better." She softened her tone.

"Not all boys are bad." Rose argued, "you haven't even given him a chance! You just assume that he's awful! He cares about me! He good for me!"

"If he cared, then he wouldn't be telling you to skip class-"

"I decided to do that, no one told me to." Allison took a deep breath.

"If he cared, he would have told you to go to class, he would have been in class himself. If he was good for you, then your grades wouldn't have gone down." Rose blew her breath out of her nose, her shoulders stiff, her body ridged.

"You don't understand." Rose pulled her body away from her mother, but Allison held on.

"Yes, I do. I was your age once; my mom and I had the same arguments. I understand more then you know. I'm trying to help you; I don't want you to get hurt when Branden is done with you. Because he will be." She pleaded, "he will get bored and find another girl to mess around with." Rose tried to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes.

"He said he loves me." Allison sighed.

"He doesn't sweetie. Trust me, he doesn't." Rose ripped her arm from her mother and ran to her bedroom. Allison didn't even try to catch up with her, knowing that the door would be locked by the time she got there. Allison pinched the bridge of her nose, moving into the kitchen, pulled a beer out of the fridge and sunk into one of the kitchen chairs.

**Thank you guys for reading and all your comments. I'm glad all of you are enjoying it! I hope you liked this chapter as all.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam came back to get them, he wasn't surprised to find her passed out in one of the beds. She hadn't slept in the car at all, and who knows when she slept before that. He had done his best to not scare her or come off as intimidating while she'd been with them, but it was difficult when they were running from demons and looking for a holy object. Thankfully, monsters weren't that new for her.

He was having a hard time thinking about how he was going to handle the whole _daughter_ thing. He saw the resemblance, her age was in the realm of possibility, and he had slept with her mother. Still, a DNA test was the only way to be certain. The baby was the most surprising thing out of all of this, statistically, daughters of teen moms also became teen moms, but it was still weird for him to think he could be a grandfather.

Sam watched her sleep for a few moments, trying to decide if he should let her sleep and come back for them when they were leaving town, or if he should bring her to the tattoo shop. That was probably the safest option. Maybe she'd sleep in the car now, granted it was going to be a tight fit with Kevin's mother.

"Hey there..." Sam gently shook her shoulder, doing his best not to disturb the infant. Rose jumped awake, looking at Sam with wide, tired eyes.

"What?" She asked. Sitting up slowly. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Couldn't have been for too long. We were only gone for about two hours." He also noticed her hair was wet. She nodded, readjusting the baby.

"Are we leaving town?" She asked as Sam led her out to the car, opening the passenger door for her.

"We will be soon. Kevin's mom is coming with us. They're getting..." Sam thought about how to explain it, Dean would probably want her to get a tattoo as well if she was going to be with them, but they didn't know if she would be yet, not until they figured out who she was exactly. "Tattoos that keep demons from possessing them." Surprisingly, she didn't question his explanation. "I figured while they're doing that, you and I could run to the store. Get you and Julian some stuff."

Sam felt bad that she might not be able to find good snacks and stuff when they stopped at gas stations. And he knew that the baby was probably needing some stuff, not that he knew anything about babies.

Sam couldn't think of the last time he went to a Walmart. "Do you want to grab a cart with the baby thing?" Rose wrinkled her nose at the idea.

"Those things have a ton of germs on them. I'll carry him, a regular one will be fine." She seemed a little lost as well but she quickly moved to the baby side of the store.

"We might not have room for a car seat at the moment while we have Mrs. Tran with us." He said after Rose started looking at the selection. She turned towards him and he could see the hesitation in her face. "Dean's a really safe driver though. It's been several years since he's gotten into any kind of car accident. Or pulled over even." She bit her lip but didn't say anything. She started tossing packs of diapers into the cart.

"Can I get him some clothes too?"

"Of course! Get whatever you need." She grabbed some onesies in his size and a little bigger. She grabbed some things that Sam had never seen before. She also found a baby wearing thing that she's never seen before. It just looked like fabric to her but the instructions seemed easy to follow, it made her feel better about not having a car seat. "You want it?"

"It's kind of expensive." Sam grabbed one from the shelf and tossed it in. She placed the one in her hands back on the shelf and went back to looking. Next to it was a foldable, tavling bassinet. "That's probably a good idea." Sam agreed.

"You really shouldn't be paying for all of this..."

"Don't worry about it, it's not our money anyway."

She found some more things that looked useful before Sam asked her if she wanted anything for herself. She seemed reluctant but let him lead her over to the clothing section in her size. She grabbed a bunch of leggings in her size and some plain tank tops and a few t shirts. Then they moved to the food section where she started looking for some snacks. While she was looking at those, Sam went to grab duffle bags for hers and the baby's stuff. That's when Dean decided to call him.

"Where the hell are you?"

"At the store with Rose. Getting some things for them."

"How much longer. We're almost done here."

"She's getting some clothes. I think we're just about done." Sam made it back to her. "Need anything else?" She shook her head no and they checked out of the store.

Dean was waiting for them outside the shop. Dean nodded to Rose as she got out of the car, frowning at the kid. Sam noticed her tension when she saw Dean. "We inking her up too?" Dean asked as they climbed out of the car.

"I think a charm will do for the time being." Sam said quickly. Dean frowned.

"Charms can be removed." Dean argued.

"And tattoos can be destroyed if they're desperate enough." Sam put a reassuring hand on her shoulder when he saw the scared look on her face. "We can reevaluate after we figure a few things out." Rose still didn't like the sound of it, but kept her mouth shut.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to watch the show going on inside the shop. Sam looked down at his possible daughter. "Are you hungry? It's been awhile since you ate." Dean perked up at the question until a thought crossed his mind.

"What does the kid eat?" Rose gave his confused expression a matching one. She knew she was pretty good about covering herself while she fed him, but people still generally knew what she was doing.

"Milk." She answered.

"Huh, I haven't seen you get milk." Sam cleared his throat, his face getting a little red. Dean looked at him before it clicked in his own mind. "Oh... that makes sense." He nodded his his, slightly embarrassed.

000

It didn't take as long as Rose might have thought for them to finish up the tattoos and all cram into the Impala. Mrs. Tran had taken to Julian rather quickly. Rose hadn't been prepared for all the questions that the woman had thrown at her.

"Have you started feeding him solids yet?" Mrs. Tran asked. If she noticed Rose's uncomfortable stature, she didn't acknowledge it.

"No, I haven't had access to constant health care and I don't want to risk him being allergic and then not be able to properly treat the issue." It was the same reason she avoided other kids. She didn't want him getting sick. Rose knew that it wasn't the best thing to do, he needed to eat real food eventually, he wouldn't always be able to get everything he needed from her.

Dean was slightly aggravated at all the baby things in the trunk but he didn't say anything at the request of his brother. The last thing he wanted to do, was cart around two kids while he hunted monsters. It wouldn't have been bad if it was just Rose. They could train her but the baby was a problem. They couldn't leave the baby alone, not ever, it wouldn't be safe. He felt bad for her, mom's dead and now on the run from vampires while carting around her infant, but he didn't think she was really Sam's and if she wasn't, then they didn't really have time to deal with other people's problems at the moment.

000

Rose eventually lost the battle with her eyelids and passed out against the window about an hour into the drive. Julian was close behind her. When they arrived to the train station and Sam woke her up, she was confused but never questioned it.

They moved inside, the brothers put her and the Trans on a bench as they surveyed the surroundings. "How do they know what they're looking for?" Rose asked as she watch them walk around.

"I'm not completely sure." Kevin said.

"As far as I can tell, the place is clear." Sam said as he came back to where they were sitting. When Dean came back, Kevin handed him a key for one of the lockers, he told them to "think positive thoughts" as he moved to the one where Kevin had supposedly stashed the tablet. Rose stood a few feet behind as they opened up the locker r and looked around inside. She wasn't sure what they were looking for, when she heard the word "tablet" all she could think about was electrical device that she had used to watch Netflix at one point. but the more they talked about it, the more she didn't think that that was what they were speaking about.

"What happens now?" She asked Sam as Dean went to find someone who worked for security.

"We try and figure out who took it and when." He said, sighing.

"What exactly...is it?" She bounced the restless baby in her arms.

"Uh...its a rock that's inscribed with...the word of God." He watched her reaction closely. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Okay." She squeaked, widening her eyes as she looked down at the ground. Sam chuckled at her reaction.

"I know it's a lot." He said, the corner of his lips upturned. "Once we find it, things shouldn't be as hectic and we can...figure out what's going on with you." He didn't know how else to say it. Rose nodded. "Do you think you can tell me a little more about Julian's father?" He questioned carefully. "Just so I can understand a little better?" Rose took a deep breath, glancing down at the baby.

"I um...he...I didn't know what they were at first. He was just a senior at my high school, I was a freshman and..." Rose shrugged, "I thought he liked me..." She licked her lips and took another deep breath. "When my mom...she knew he was trouble, but I...I didn't believe her...then she was killed, the police thought it was animal...they took me in." She was blinking furiously, she gulped. She had to readjust Julian so she could whip at her eyes.

"Its okay." Sam put a hand on her shoulder, slouching down so he could try and catch her gaze. "You can stop." She nodded, sniffling.

"Why's she crying?" Dean had come back. Sam gave his brother a look, rubbing her shoulder before pulling away.

"Really dude?" Sam asked as Dean brought him over to the security guard.

"What? Why is she crying?"

"I was asking about the vampires again and she got upset. Can you try and be a little more sensitive? She doesn't understand what's happening."

"I'm being completely sensitive, how was that not sensitive?" Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. "We have over things to worry about currently, why don't you save your questions for her until after we find the tablet." Dean shot back.

000

They dropped Rose and the Trans off at a motel after speaking with a guard while they went to the police station to interrogate someone. Rose took another shower and changed into some clean clothes she had gotten at the store.

Mrs. Tran had asked to hold the baby while Rose was in the shower. When she had came back out, Mrs. Tran was bouncing the baby in her arms. Rose wasn't sure what she thought about the woman other then her being a little abrasive, but she didn't get any bad feelings. Any questions she had about trusting her with Julian were dismissed after seeing her with him. Rose wondered if she would be anything like her when Julian was Keven's age. Rose wondered if she would even be alive when Julian was Kevin's age.

When they got back, Rose opted to stay at the motel when they followed after another lead at a pawn shop. The last thing she wanted to do was get back in the car. Sam seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the idea and gave her some syringes of dead mans blood just to be safe. She was a little put off that they had a supply of blood just rolling around in their trunk but was thankful nonetheless. She wasn't all that worried about being found at the moment.

Sam and Dean had been dragging her back and forth around the country for the last few days. The last time Brandon had found her, she had been in California, unless he managed to track the teleportation that Crowley had done; there's no way he could know where she was, at least not that quickly.


End file.
